1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a motorcycle, and more specifically to a cooling structure that avoids an increase in temperature of a fuel tank mounted above the engine.
2. Description of Related Art
Motorcycles are generally constructed such that an engine is suspended from and supported by a lower central part of a body frame; a fuel tank is mounted above the engine; and a seat is disposed behind the fuel tank (see JP-A-2003-112678).
When the engine and the fuel tank are mounted in this conventional positional relationship, a bottom portion of the fuel tank is heated by engine heat, resulting in an increase in the temperature of fuel in the fuel tank. Conventionally, to avoid an increase in the fuel temperature, a heat insulation sheet or the like must be provided to cover the bottom portion of the fuel tank.